


this black and white photo never captured my skin

by TaruKontio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaruKontio/pseuds/TaruKontio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимний Солдат просыпается, и его глаза мертвы, мертвы, мертвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this black and white photo never captured my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this black and white photo never captured my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419573) by [bittereternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittereternity/pseuds/bittereternity). 



*

Вот как всё должно быть.  
Александр Пирс выплёвывает имя человека в нелепом синем костюме – Капитан Америка – с благоговением и отвращением. В его деле пятьдесят семь страниц, и Зимний Солдат помнит каждое слово. Завтра в это же время Капитан будет покойником, о котором никто не вспомнит, его кровь – просто ещё одно пятно на металле.  
– Ты творишь будущее, – шепчет ему на ухо человек в костюме-тройке, нежно придерживая откинутую голову и вставляя резиновую капу в рот. Глаза Зимнего Солдата под маской мертвы, мертвы, мертвы.

*

Поезд грохочет, продираясь сквозь лёд, и пальцы больше не чувствуют под собой металл. Кажется, кто-то кричит в отдалении, там мелькает что-то голубое, и его рука соскальзывает, соскальзывает, соскальзывает.

*

Зимний Солдат не знает, кто такой Баки. Зимнему Солдату не снятся сны.  
Он не помнит Баки, но иногда, прямо перед тем как терпение заканчивается и лицо искажается от боли, он вспоминает, как имя отдавалось эхом в снегах, и думает, каково это – жить, когда тебя переполняет тоска.  
Ему велят прижаться к спинке кресла и говорят, что не получится его усовершенствовать, если он соскользнёт в сторону.  
Он не говорит им, что уже соскользнул.

*

Он просыпается, и его глаза мертвы, мертвы, мертвы.

*

Вот как всё происходит.  
Рука Капитана тверда, как железо, и ему приходится приложить все силы, чтобы вырваться из захвата. Маска срывается, падает, и мир обрушивается непрерывным потоком солнечного света, вони высыхающей крови и звуков замедляющейся стрельбы.  
Капитан Америка замирает, опустив поднятый в замахе щит, и он не понимает, почему. Голос Солдата дрожит, и ему приходится отвести взгляд от прищуренных искренних глаз Капитана.  
– Баки? – восклицает Капитан, и он вспоминает о поездах, и холодном резком ветре, бьющем в лицо, и о том, что имя, которое им так и не удалось стереть из памяти, падает с губ Капитана так, будто всегда там было.  
– Какой, к чёрту, Баки? – огрызается он и на долю секунды пугается, что у Капитана есть ответ.

*

Его усыпляют, и он охотно закрывает глаза, разрешая электрическому току сотрясать его тело, обновлять сознание. Он не сопротивляется падению, никогда не сопротивлялся. Только пробуждению.  
Он просыпается, и его глаза мертвы, мертвы, мертвы.

*

_Но я его знал._  
Его рука соскальзывает.

*

Зимний Солдат знает: в мире есть два типа людей. Первые умрут от его рук, вторые – нет.  
Зимний Солдат знает: Капитан Америка не относится ко вторым. Он ловит себя том, что надеется – тот не относится и к первым.

*

– Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – говорит ему Капитан Америка.  
Его пальцы подёргиваются. Поезд надвигается быстро, слишком быстро для того, чтобы отпрыгнуть с пути. Поезд мчится на него, и он утащит с собой их обоих. Его пальцы смыкаются на глотке Капитана, они оба падают.  
– Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – повторяет Капитан Америка в воздухе, дно хелликериера быстро приближается. На мгновение Зимний Солдат задаётся вопросом, что же за человеком был Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, раз Капитан Америка влюбился в него и так и не смог разлюбить.  
Они одновременно бьются о стеклянный пол, и Капитан не перестаёт повторять это имя.

*

Он видит, как Капитан отступает и бросает щит. Его живые и печальные глаза всматриваются в глаза Солдата, будто пытаясь найти что-то. Кого-то. Внезапно он чувствует укол незнакомой боли в груди – чувствует надежду, что поиск не напрасен.

*

Зимний Солдат знает: в мире есть два типа людей. Первые умрут от его рук, вторые – нет.  
Капитан Америка умр –  
 _Но я его знал._  
Капитан Америка не умр –  
Его рука, закованная в металл, соскальзывает, соскальзывает, соскальзывает в миллиметре от горла Капитана.

*

Он просыпается, и его глаза...  
Он просыпается и думает, очнётся ли Капитан с именем Баки на губах.

*

Смитсоновский музей заполнен шумом, вздохами и смехом, и он чувствует себя оторвавшимся от якоря, потерянным без цели, которую нужно устранить, без миссии, требующей завершения.  
Все эти фотографии, альбомы, видео посвящены Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу, лучшему другу Капитана Америка, – тому самому, ради спасения которого Капитан проигнорировал приказ, тому самому, кто не вернулся с войны.  
Только вот, только вот.  
Люди, о знакомстве с которыми он не помнит, на больших экранах рассказывают о его непоколебимой преданности Капитану Америка, твёрдых намерениях, верности своей стране. Даже на этих зернистых записях видно, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс смотрит на Капитана Америка, как на центр своей вселенной.  
Он отворачивается от дышащего молодостью лица, которое так похоже на его собственное. Он отворачивается, и его глаза мертвы, мертвы, мертвы.

*

Пятое посещение Смитсоновского музея прервано мужчиной в безукоризненном серебристом костюме, который глядит на него с довольной ухмылкой, привалившись к стене. В музее темно, но на нём солнцезащитные очки. Он улыбается во все тридцать два острых, поблескивающих в темноте зуба.  
Тони Старк наклоняет к нему голову.  
– И как, – говорит он, – часто ты сюда заходишь?

*

Однажды ему передали папку с приказом устранить цели: Старк, Говард Э.У. и Старк, Мария. Сноска: _должно выглядеть как несчастный случай._  
Ниже на странице приписка.  
Оставшиеся члены семьи: Старк, Энтони Э.  
Действия по нейтрализации: отложено до проведения дополнительной оценки.  
Зимний Солдат забывает только то, что можно переделать.

*

Интернет (если бы он искал) мог бы поведать ему о том, что Говард Старк был новатором, изобретателем, одним из основателей организации, которая в итоге выросла в Щ.И.Т. Мог бы поведать, что Говард так и не перестал искать Капитана Америка. И что его единственный выживший сын появился на похоронах только через час после начала, пьяный в стельку и с никотиновыми пятнами на губах.  
И только о том, что Солдат и так знает, интернет ему не расскажет: Говард Старк был всего лишь человеком, и он истёк кровью точно так же, как все остальные цели Зимнего Солдата, с полуоткрытым от удивления ртом и вспышкой сожаления в глазах.  
– Пошли, – говорит Тони Старк. – Прогуляемся немного. – А потом наклоняется вперёд и хлопает его по плечу, будто уверенный, что смерть, даже смерть, должна уступить.  
И только поэтому Зимний Солдат следует за ним.

*

Манхеттен – мешанина из звуков, мелькающих кадров счастья, страха и трагедии. Манхеттен – это яркие огни и изобилие, от которого ему хочется уклониться. Каждые десять минут его глаза выхватывают из толпы минимум 155 потенциальных угроз. Но знать, что хотя бы сегодня они не умрут от его руки, – это утешение, пусть и маленькое. Пальцы слегка подёргивает.  
Он поворачивается и смотрит на мужчину рядом, – такого ужасающе уверенного в себе, такого невероятно потерянного, – и думает, почему в будущем, которое творил всё это время, все выглядят такими печальными. Его мёртвые глаза вспыхивают под солнцем.

*

– Баки, – приглушённым шёпотом говорит Капитан Америка, как только они входят в здание, грозящее ослепить своим великолепием. Он сразу же замечает, что в его сторону нацелено тридцать три дула, но всё равно ему нравится это место, стальная красота которого не пугает.  
– Я не Баки, – он собирался это прокричать, но от долгого неиспользования голос охрип. На губах имя, которое когда-то ему принадлежало, и оно почти угрожает его разрушить. Не совсем, но близко к тому.

*

Он погружается в обыденность, в которой нет приказов на устранение целей и брызг крови, зато есть исследование башни Старка (читай: потерянное блуждание в ней).  
– Нет, на самом деле это скорее особняк Мстителей, – говорит Тони Старк и прерывается, сморщив нос. – Хотя на данный момент это больше похоже на такое дохрена огромное здание, которое все (и их козы) почему-то считают идеальным местом для планирования секретных операций. Да, да, знаю, мне не положено рассказывать тебе секреты компании, но эй, это моя компания, да и будем честны – если бы ты хотел меня убить, давно бы уже это сделал, – и снова наклоняется вперёд, чтобы хлопнуть его по плечу. – Я прав или я прав?  
Зимний Солдат не уверен, что чувствует по отношению к человеку, на папке которого нацарапано Старк, Энтони Э. и который живёт в утыкающемся в небо здании, но ему кажется, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс с ним бы поладил, увидев в нём своё отражение.

*

Он сражается на стороне группы людей, называющих себя Мстителями. По всей видимости, у него не больше шансов вдруг перейти на другую сторону и начать убивать всех направо и налево, чем у любого другого из них. Это на удивление приятно осознавать.  
Капитан Америка говорит ему, что они – хорошие парни, что они сражаются за правое дело, за то, чтобы вернуть миру свободу. Он не верит, но помнит, как Капитан выглядел за секунды до смерти, и идёт за этой памятью в битву. Он не спрашивает, кто отнял у мира свободу, даже несмотря на то, что ответ бьётся кровью в венах.  
Как выясняется, плохие парни истекают кровью точно так же, как и хорошие. Однако когда бои заканчиваются, никто не вырубает его, не засовывает кусок резины между зубов, не пытается переплавить во что-то новое и лучшее, и этого – потихоньку, почти незаметно, – становится достаточно.

*

Он просыпается, и его глаза, ну...  
Оказывается, в Нью-Йорке есть на что посмотреть.

*

– Я упал.  
Он не это собирался сказать. Он сидит на деревянном столе в лаборатории Тони Старка и наблюдает, как тот из ничего создаёт очертания его новой руки. На языке крутятся все до единого слова из дела Старка, Энтони Э., хотя он понимает, что и сам начал добавлять туда новые детали – например, какой кофе тот предпочитает, или то, как все по очереди вытаскивают Старка из лаборатории время от времени, чтобы он ненароком себя не поджёг.  
Вместо этого он говорит:  
– Я упал.  
На мгновение глаза Старка смягчаются, хотя это выражение исчезает так быстро, что непонятно, не почудилось ли это. Голос Старка мягкий, с нотками смирения.  
– Все мы падали, приятель, – говорит он и повторяет, вероятно, сам себе. – Все мы.

*

Очень быстро он понимает, что бесполезно пытаться нагнать будущее.  
– Будущее меняется каждый день, – говорит Капитан Америка – _Баки, пожалуйста, называй меня Стив_ , – и не всегда к лучшему.  
Вместо этого он пытается сосредоточиться на мелочах, например, как заставить работать неоправданно усложнённую кофе-машину Старка или посмотреть все пропущенные фильмы из постоянно увеличивающегося списка. Иногда он поднимает глаза от статьи в Википедии, или видео на Ютьюбе, или книги и обнаруживает, что Капи... Стив неприкрыто таращится на него с жутко любящим выражением лица.  
Его пальцы подёргиваются. В конечном счёте, он не находит в себе презрения к Капитану за то, что тот любит человека, которым ему никогда не стать.  
Возможно, думает он, это прогресс.

*

Только в уединении своей комнаты он признаётся сам себе: неожиданно приятно, когда кто-то смотрит на тебя так, будто ты можешь быть не только оружием. Когда кто-то верит в тебя не только как в средство для уничтожения целей.  
Неожиданно приятно, признаёт он, хотя только начинает понимать значение этого слова. Он думает, что хотел бы стать таким когда-нибудь.  
Понимаете, он всё ещё скользит, скользит, скользит сквозь трещины.

*

_Но я его знал._  
Зимний Солдат не помнит, но начинает обдумывать возможность того, что никогда по-настоящему и не забывал. Не целиком. Иначе никак нельзя объяснить, почему он помнит предпочтения Капитана в кино или то, что когда-то, в другой жизни, они вместе укрывались под одеялом от холода.  
 _Но я его знал._  
Он просыпается от шарканья ног Стива на его пороге, у того в руках чашка кофе.  
Его рука соскальзывает, но лишь чуть-чуть.

*

Зимний Солдат не знает Баки, но тем не менее начинает откликаться на это имя.  
– А как нам ещё тебя называть, – говорит человек, у которого действительно есть лук, хотя он не уверен, настоящий ли. – Вряд ли мы могли бы звать тебя мистер Солдат по фамилии Уинтер. Это нелепо, – усмехается тот, и он не может сдержать улыбку.  
Он бы тоже понравился Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу, думает Зимний Солдат.

*

– Он тебя любит, – говорит человек с луком, перевязывая ему плечо, потому что да, как выяснилось, лук и стрелы – смертельное оружие, в котором не стоит сомневаться.  
Зимний Солдат хмурится.  
– Я не, – начинает он и не знает, как продолжить.  
– Ты не в себе, да-да, я знаю, – прерывает мужчина – Клинт – и пытается улыбнуться, но всё равно выглядит очень уставшим и внезапно постаревшим, и в его груди что-то сжимается. – Это уже стало какой-то грёбаной модной тенденцией.  
Он смотрит в сторону и думает, следовало ли всё это время формулировать свою мысль именно так. Если победа выглядит так, он бы не отказался вместо этого попытать силы в проигрыше.  
– Я имею в виду, – продолжает Клинт, – что мы все это переживали, знаешь. Ты всё ещё пытаешься выяснить, кто ты такой, но это не значит, что он не узнавал тебя всё это время. Это не значит, что всё это время он тебя не любил, – пауза и затем, – уж не знаю, почему, учитывая, что ты невероятный тупица и всё такое, но он тебя любит.  
Толчок нельзя назвать слишком мягким, но он думает, что это всё равно попадает под определение «вести себя по-дружески».

*

Они сражаются с начинёнными оружием роботами, похожими на ящериц, и он обнаруживает, что окружён со всех сторон. Он быстрый, но они быстрее и куда более механизированы и сфокусированы, чем он когда-либо надеялся стать – ну разве это не иронично? – так что ему едва удаётся уничтожить двух из них, прежде чем третий разрывает его костюм ударом хвоста.  
– Барнс, слева! – всего секунду спустя кричит у него в ухе Железный Человек, и он чувствует мерзкий запах своей горящей плоти, но прежде чем успевает среагировать видит приближающийся щит Капитана Америка, и робот с грохотом исчезает.  
Он падает на землю и пытается рассмотреть ожог на животе.  
– Баки, – Стив мгновенно оказывается рядом, – ты в порядке? Баки?  
Он смотрит вверх и видит смутный силуэт Стива с широко открытыми, обеспокоенными и испуганными глазами. Он кряхтит, игнорируя жжение в животе, а Хоукай в ухе объявляет, что нейтрализован последний робот.  
– Баки? – голос Стива отчаянный, несвязный и будто доносится издалека, и возможно, он отключается, но это нормально. Он в порядке. Они в порядке. Сейчас он разрешает себе в это поверить.  
Его рука надёжно спрятана в тёплой ладони Стива.  
– К чёрту, Стив, – ворчит он, и имя срывается с губ так же естественно, как дыхание. – Я бы его...  
– ...дожал, да, я знаю, Баки, я знаю, – заканчивает Стив за него дрожащим голосом, его глаза переполнены непролитыми слезами, а улыбка – самое прекрасное преображение, которое когда-либо видел Зимний Солдат.  
Его глаза, отражающиеся в затуманенном взгляде Стива, решительно, вопреки всему, живы.


End file.
